The Other Side Of Edge
by Morjessa12
Summary: Kaydence Currington is a very beautiful California model that moves back to St. Louis to live with her best friends Randy and Sam Orton when she meets the Rated R Superstar but will her Ex Cause trouble for them. PLease Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

Other Side of Edge

**Chapter 1:**

Kaydence Carrington a beautiful model from St. Louis, Missouri now residing in Los Angeles, California. She stood at five foot seven with hazel eyes, long wavy brunette locks and a smile that could bring any man to his knees. She had all she could ever want or at least she thought she did.

Kaydence had just returned home to her beautiful Los Angeles, condo after a long, tiring, two week tour of Paris. She was back early and had only one thing on her mind and that was to surprise her boyfriend of a year Zander with her early return.

She unlocked the door slowly opening it trying to be as quiet as she could, she sits her bags down by the door, and slowly begins to head to their bedroom to surprise him. Arriving at the door, she suddenly feels her heart start to beat rapidly and can barely breathe, she takes a deep breath and open the door to discover Zander undressed in bed with another woman, she can't believe what she seeing and feels her heart start to break and fills the tears slowly beginning to roll down her face. She shuts the door leaving before she is seen. She takes a drive down to the beach, gets out to sit in the sand when she begins to ask herself "what went wrong" and "what am I going to do next". She decides to call Zander. He answers the phone just waking up, "Hey Kayde." She holds everything inside and says, "Hey baby, I just want to tell you I got in early and should be home in about fifteen minutes."

"Hey Kayde, yeah you are here early. I can't wait to see you, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, well bye."

"Bye."

They hang up, Zander wakes the girl up and says, "Hey Hannah, you got to go my sister is on her way home."

"Zan, I want to meet your sister."

"You can't she'll get mad, that I have someone here."

"Well, I'll go then."

He kisses her goodbye when she said, "So when do we get to do this again?" He smiles that great smile of his and says, "Tomorrow night at your place." She kisses him again, "Sounds great." She leaves and heads home.

Kaydence arrives home a few minutes later and is greeted at the door by Zander who is decked out in a tight black affliction shirt and a pair of faded nice fitting jeans, she opens the door when he suddenly sweeps her up in a hug kissing her saying, "I love you baby." Kaydence pushes him away looking him blank in the eyes and says, "If you love me so damn much, why the fuck did you cheat on me?"

Zander completely caught off guard, acting as if he doesn't know what she is talking about says, "What?"

"I saw you in bed with her."

"With who?"

Kaydence gets angry says, "DON'T FUCKING PLAY, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."

Finally confessing he says, "It's not what you think."

"I'M NOT FUCKING BLIND, I KNOW WHAT I SAW. ZANDER, DO NOT LIE TO ME." "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HER?"

Zander trying to worm his self out of trouble begins to try to hold and kiss Kaydence when she smacks him off and says, "DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

"You don't mean that, let me explain."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! GET OUT!!"

He finally decides to give her space, he packs his bags and leaves. After he leaves Kaydence breaks down begins throwing things across the house breaking anything and everything that has anything to do with him. She continues until she can't take it anymore she finally lays on the floor crying herself to sleep.

A few days later, things aren't any better for Kaydence but she tries to put everything aside to focus on the major photo shoot she has that day. Kaydence arrives at the studio in pjs, flip flops, and shades when Mark the photographer says, "Kaydence, your late. You have fifteen minutes to have hair, makeup, and wardrobe done." Kaydence bummed out says, "I'm really sorry Mark." He ignores her and walks off. The shoot begins fifteen minutes later, Kaydence tries hard to focus but can't.

Mark says, "Time out." He motions for Kaydence to come over to him, then very irate he begins to say, "KAYDENCE, I DON'T KNOW WERE YOU MIND IS BUT IT BETTER GET HERE NOW!"

She starts to cry, "Mark, I'm really sorry but I can't do this today." Furious he says, "You have to do this. You didn't pose in playboy by backout."

Kaydence gets dress and says, "I can't, it's too much right now. I have to go." She gets dressed and leaves. On the way home her cell begins to ring, she looks to see who's calling, she answers to hear the voice of her best friend Samantha Orton "Hey Kayde." "Hey Sam. How's it going in St. Louis?"

Sam happily says, "Pretty good, you hadn't called me in a few days and that's totally unusual." "Has Zander been keeping you that busy?

Kaydence sighs trying to hold in her emotions and says, "Sam, It's over between me and Zander." Sam in shock says, "Oh my god Kayde, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Kaydence begins to cry, "I found him in our bed with someone else." "Where did I go wrong Sam?" Sam says, "Kayde, I'm so sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, his lost not yours."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Sam concerned for her friend says, "Kaydence, you need your friends right now come stay with us for awhile."

"No Sam, I'll be fine."

"No your not, come stay with us please." Kaydence said, "Sam, I can't impose on you guys."

Sam not taken no for an answer says, "It's not imposing and when I tell Randy, he's going to say the same and you know he won't take no for an answer."

Kaydence reluctantly gives in and says, "Okay, I'll come for a few weeks but I got to make some arrangements first then I'll give you a call back."

Excitedly Sam said, "Yay, I knew you'd give in." Kaydence laughs, "Yeah, Yeah Sammy Kaye knows everything!" "You know you love me Kaydence Mychelle!"

"Yes, I do and I'll make arrangements and call you back as soon as I can."

Sam says, "Okay, I'll talk to you then." "Bye Kayde." "Bye Sam."

A few hours later in St. Louis, Randy and Sam are having dinner with their two year old daughter Alanna when Sam begins to tell him about Kaydence. In disbelief he says, "How could anyone cheat on Kaydence?" "I don't know baby, but she needs us."

"She does need us when is she going to be here?" Sam says, "She has to make some arrangements, then she's suppose to call me back."

A few hours later, Kaydence calls to tell Sam she will arrive on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Friday morning, Sam is busy making the guestroom perfect for her best friend's arrival when Randy walks in carrying their beautiful Alanna, She smiles giving him a kiss and says, "Did my angel just wake up?" Randy says, "She sure did." Alanna begins rubbing her eyes wanting down, Randy puts her down, and she looks at Sam "Doin mommy?" "Getting the room ready for Aunt Kayde. You want to help?" She smiles making her beautiful, big blue eyes sparkle "Yay Tayde comin!" Randy laughs helping her on the bed, "I'm headed to the gym and I'll see you ladies later." He kisses them goodbye and leaves.

Alanna climbs down off the bed, Sam says, "Where you going Alanna Marie?"

"Be back."

She leaves the room and comes back toting a cute, plush, brown monkey hands it to Sam and says, "Here bed."

"You want me to put him on the bed for aunt Kayde?"

"Tayde."

Sam smiles putting the monkey down on the bed, hugs Alanna and says, "Aunt Kayde loves monkeys. Thank you."

"Welcome."

They hear a knock on the door and Sam says, "Uh, wonder who that could be? Let's go see, come on follow mommy." They go to the door, Sam opens the door to find Kaydence standing there, they grab each other excitedly into a hug "I missed you so much." They break the hug, Kaydence kneels down to talk to Alanna and says, "Your getting so big, let me see you." She picks her up when Sam says, "Let me show you to your room." They went into the bedroom when she saw the monkey on the bed she said, "Aw Lanna, is this your monkey?"

"Tayde monkey."

"Aww, thank you Lanna. I have you something to."

Kaydence pulls a cute white teddy bear out of her bag and says, "Here you go." Alanna's eyes light up and Sam says, "Tell Kayde, thank you."

"Tanks Tayde."

"Aw, your welcome sweetie."

Kaydence and Sam begin to unpack her things as they talk and catch up on things, Sam says, "I'm so glad you're here, we have lots of shopping to do." Kaydence laughs, "Well of course." "Where's Randy?"

Sam says, "At the gym with John."

"I can't wait to see him again."

"He'll be here soon, he wants to see you too."

They put Alanna down for her nap and spend time catching up on things until Randy arrives home with his friend John Cena. Randy sees Kaydence walks over to greet her with a hug and says, "Damn, you get hotter every time I see you."

"Thanks."

Sam says, "You better be glad she's my best friend cause I'd have to kick your butt otherwise."

He kisses Sam, "I love you baby."

John clears his throat and he says, "Oh yeah Kayde, there's someone I want you to meet." Introducing them he says, "Kaydence this is John."

John so in awe of Kaydence says, "Your, your, KAYDENCE CURRINGTON! I saw your layout and it looked damn good."

She laughs, "Yes, and thank you, your John Cena. Nice to meet you." John trying to comeback to reality "It was great by the way."

He smiles his cute smile, "So who's your favorite WWE superstar?" Kaydence says, "Well besides, my Randy. I'm an Edge head."

John laughs a smirky laugh and says, "Adam? Oh please!"

Kaydence says, "It really sucks that he's injured. I can't wait until he comes back." Kaydence looks at Randy, "Has Adam seen my playboy layout yet?"

"Not yet, but trust me I plan on showing him."

"Okay."

A little later the four of them decide to go have dinner and a movie while the nanny had Alanna. They stayed out for hours that night and had a great time.

On Monday, Randy was back out on the road in Tallahassee, Florida and had brought Kaydence and Sam along with her. All of the guys backstage were in complete all of Kaydence, a few of them had even asked for her to autograph her playboy for them. She gladly obliged and asks for some of their autographs too.

Sam and Kaydence had decided to leave the arena and go get something to eat while Randy warmed up. Randy was in his locker room warming up when he heard the door opened he turned to see his best friend Adam. He smiled, "Hey man, I sure didn't expect to see you here." "How's the knee?" He shakes his head, "The doctor says about four weeks then I should be back." "I tried calling you to tell you, I was going to be here tonight but you never answered I left you like three voicemails." Randy apologizing says, "Sorry man, I haven't checked my messages. I've been busy, Sam's best friend Kaydence….. Adam stops him, "Whoa, whoa Kaydence…..Currington the model?"

Randy smiles, "Yes, man that would be her." Then he says, "Have you seen her playboy layout?"

Disappointed Adam says, "Hell no, got a copy?"

He does the smirky grin and says, "As a matter of fact man, I do!"

Randy pulls the magazine from his bag when Adam grabs it from his hand and Randy says, "Her layout starts on page 55." He begins to look at the layout and loving what he's seeing he says, "Um.. Man, are the girls here with you?"

"Yeah man, they went to get something to eat they should be back at anytime." "Your welcome to stay and join us." "Is Alanna with them?"

"No man, she's with my mom and dad."

They are suddenly interrupted by laughing when the girls walk thorough the door Sam still laughing at something her and Kaydence are talking about says, "Pizza's here, oh hi Adam." "Hey Sam." Sam walks out to kiss Randy when he says, "Hey baby, hey Kayde."

Kaydence smiles, "Hey Randy."

"Oh Kayde, let me introduce you to one of my best friends." He looks at Adam, "Adam, this is Kaydence Currington"

Before he can say anything else Adam stands up on his crutches and says, "Let me introduce myself…..he walks over to Kaydence looking down her shirt he says, "Adam Copeland better know as the Rated R Superstar." She sees what he is doing and says, "That's nice sweetheart" moves his head up and says, "But my face is up here" points to her chest "These don't talk." Randy and Sam begin to laugh at Kaydence's comment. Adam in disbelief of what she has said comeback with, "You only wish that I was looking at them, K ."

Kaydence smirks and snickers, "The name is Kaydence and trust me, I've been in the business long enough to know that a guys looking at my ladies." Edge smiles, "Your conceited."

"Well, you're an arrogant ass."

Sam steps in and says, "Um Kayde, we should probably go get our seats."

They leave the room, when Adam looks over at Randy smiles that smile with the head shake, "She wants me!"

Randy laughs at him patting his shoulder, "Sure she does, man."

Sam and Kaydence have taken their seats waiting for the show to start when Sam says, "What do you think of Adam?"

Kaydence gives her the look, "I wonder Samantha Kaye."

Sam laughs, " He really isn't that big of an ass." She waits, "Just sometimes."

"Well…I don't need another Zander."

Sam shaking her head, "No Kaydence, you don't."

The show begins about ten minutes later with Randy beating Carlito. After the show, John Cena, Sam, Randy, and Kaydence are in Randy's locker room chatting when Adam comes in, Kaydence rolls her eyes, "Oh great, I thought he left."

He approaches Kaydence and says, "Hey K, we meet again."

"It's Kaydence!"

He laughs that cocky laugh, "What's your room number?"

Kaydence smiles seductively, "It's room 233, why don't you come over around um…2:00am."

He whispers, "I'll be there."

She whispers, "Don't be late."

Everyone finally leaves the arena a little later. On the way back to the hotel everything is quite when Kaydence bursts out laughing, Sam says, "Kayde, what's so funny?"

She can't stop laughing but finally manages to say, "I'll tell you but Randy can't hear."

Randy feeling left out says, "and why not?'

"Okay, I'll tell you but swear you won't say anything."

"I swear."

Laughing she begins to tell them, "Adam ask for my room number and I told him 233."

Randy laughing says, "Well, um he's in for one hell of a surprise."

Sam also laughing, "Who's room is it?"

"Well" laughing "It's" laughing lying to the girls "Khali's room."

The girls bust out laughing when Kaydence pulls it together, "He won't hurt him, will he?"

Knowingly lying he says, "No, their cool."

They get to the hotel and go to their separate rooms. Kaydence gets to her room and decides to take a shower before hopping into bed. Down the hall, Adam has arrived at Room 233, he knocks and to his surprise the door is answered by John Hennigan. John says, "Copeland, what are you doing here at two in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same, where's Kaydence?"

John clueless, "Currington?"

"Yeah her."

John steps out pointing down the hall "Third door down the hall around the corner on the left."

"Thanks." John says, "No problem man, have fun!"

"I will."

Kaydence has just gotten out of the shower when she hears a knock on the door she says, "Hold on, who is it?"

Adam disguising his voice, "Kayde, it's Randy."

She hurries to the door opens it to see Adam, playing hard to get she shuts the door in his face. He continues to pound on the door harder and harder when she finally opens it again, "How'd you get my room number?" Being difficult he says, "Are you not going to invite me in?"

"Uh no, answer my question."

"John Hennigan."

Kaydence mad, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I just want to talk."

"About?"

Then being his cocky, arrogant self he says, "I was thinking since you're a hot kick ass model and I am the Rated R Superstar, we could be a little Rated R together."

She smacks him, "And I think your perverted ass should leave." She shuts the door in his face yet again. She walks to the bed laughing, she lies down, and all she can think about is how sexy he is. He heads down to his room holding his cheek he tells his self, "She wants me and damn do I want her."

The next day, Kaydence and Sam where headed back home to St. Louis when Kaydence began to tell her about her night, Sam said, "He wants you bad."

"Yeah right, my body maybe."

Sam looks at her, "Okay, how do you feel about him?"

Kaydence laughs, "Well, he's sexy as hell and a great wrestler but other than that not going to happen ."

Sam laughs, "Yeah right, Kaydence Mychelle."

"Believe what you want."

Sam just smiles and drops the subject when Kaydence's phone started to ring she answers, "Hello?" The voice on the other end says, "Kaydence Currington?"

Kaydence clueless as to who is on the other end says, "This is her."

"Hey Kaydence, this is Stephanie McMahon Lesqueve ." Then continues on to say," I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a photo shoot for the new WWE magazine with one of our top athletes."

Kaydence excitedly says, "Are you serious?" trying to snap in to it, "I'd love too, when do you need me to come in for test shots?"

"Is Friday, good for you?"

Kaydence excited, "Friday, is perfect!"

Stephanie laughs, "Okay great, just bring in a portfolio, be dress ready for test shots and of course an interview."

"Not a problem, thank you so much."

They hang up, Kaydence lets out a scream, "OH MY GOD!!"

Sam excitedly says, "What?"

"I have an interview Friday to do a shot for WWE magazine."

Sam smiles and says, "Don't be mad but I kind of already knew because, Randy told me about it."

In shock Kaydence says, "Randy done this?"

"Oh my god, I have to call him when we get home."

They arrive home a little later, go inside to get settled in so Sam gets on the phone telling him how excited Kayde is about the photo shoot, when she says, "Kayde wants to talk to you ." Kaydence takes the phone "Thank you so much, for telling Stephanie about me."

He laughs, "You deserve it sweetheart."

Kaydence hands the phone back to Sam then heads up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_It was Friday morning in Stamford Connecticut, Kaydence was busy in her room getting ready for her interview with Stephanie McMahon when there was a knock on her room door she opened the door, there stood Sam with her favorite glazed donuts and a vanilla cappuccino. Sam said, "I thought you may be hungry so I brought you some breakfast."_

_Kaydence taking the food, "Thank you Sam, I'm starving." Sam shuts the door behind her and says, "You know, it's weird being her without Randy."_

"_I bet it is, where's my Lanna?" _

"_She's with the nanny." Then she says, "What are you wearing today?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Kaydence went to change to get ready for the interview when she came out in a cute, light blue, Lycra halter dress, her hair was down and banana curled with cute shoes that tied up the legs, and make up done to match. Sam looked at her friend, "Damn! Kayde you make me so jealous." Kaydence laughs, "What are you talking about?"_

_Sam kidding yet jealously says, "I wish, I looked that good in something like that." _

_Kaydence shakes her head, "Whatever Samantha, which of us is married to Randy Orton?"_

"_Well, that's not based on looks or he wouldn't have me."_

_Kaydence changing the subject says, "We need to be getting on our way, I don't want to be late."_

_They head to the WWE headquarters for Kaydence's interview when Kaydence begins to get nervous. Stephanie comes out of the office and says, "Kaydence Currington?' Kaydence gets up and go into Stephanie's office for the interview and to show her the portfolio Stephanie loving what she is seeing says, "Wow, no wonder you we're in Playboy!" Looks up at Kaydence , "These are wonderful." _

_Kaydence smiles, "Thanks."_

_Stephanie said, "What we want to do now is a few test shots of you."_

"_Okay." _

_Kaydence posed for the test shots then after looking over them Stephanie made her final decision and called Kaydence back to the office and said, "You got the job Ms. Currington."_

_Kaydence in shock, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

"_Yes."_

_Kaydence jumping up and down, "OH MY GOD!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" _

_Stephanie hugged her, "Congratulations." Then she begins with the details, "The shoot is taking place in Tampa, Florida. The shoot is a one day shoot, and we will pay all your expenses." _

_Kaydence says, "Wow, thank you again." then she says, "What day will the shoot be on?"_

"_It will be next Friday."_

"_Thank you." _

_Kaydence and Sam celebrated afterwards by going shopping._

_On Friday, Kaydence and the other two girls chosen Taylor and Addison arrived in Tampa Florida for the shoot they arrived in a limo at a beautiful house, with a huge pool, and fancy rides outside it. The driver gets out to open the door for the ladies when they are greeted by non other than the Rated R Superstar himself Adam Copeland wearing a tight white affliction shirt with a pair of faded jeans and shades. Taylor and Addison begin to go crazy, jumping up and down "We're posing with Edge." Kaydence steps out of the limo in a cute white sundress with cherries on it, hair down and banana curled with shades, Adam sees her and is shocked, "K" She drops her shades completely in shock but hiding it by snobbishly saying, "Adam."_

_Taylor like "Uh, excuse me it's Edge." _

_Kaydence looks at Adam cuts a grin, looks at her showing off for him and says, "Newsflash, sweetheart that's his wrestling name and off screen he has a different one." _

"_Bitch." _

_Kaydence smiles, "Proud of it!" _

_Adam laughs and just to drive her crazy he says, "K, want to take a tour of the house?"_

_Aggravated she says, "For the hundredth time Adam, it's Kaydence." then she smiles, "But, I'll go on a tour of the house." _

_He extends his arm for an arm lock when she takes his arm and he says, "Later ladies they'll be someone to take you two on a tour a little later."_

_Kaydence and Adam walk inside the house when he looks at the crew and says, "Everyone this is K." She shakes her head and says, "Kaydence." _

_They begin the tour of the house when he takes her to his bedroom and says, "This is where all the magic happens."_

"_I bet."_

_After the tour the girls and Adam begin to get dressed for the first shot which is taking place outside in Adam's sweet customized jeep. Adam is talking with the photographer about the shoot when he catches a glimpse of Kaydence and loses his train of thought, he shakes his head snapping back into it he says, "Um…you were saying?" He begins to tell him again and Adam says, "That sounds like a plan to me, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready." He heads inside to get dressed when he sees Kaydence getting make up done he stops to aggravate her when he says, "Damn, too bad your wearing that robe, I thought I'd get a preview."_

_Kaydence fluttering on the inside but not showing any emotion on the outside says, "Go away, your not going to see any of this ever." _

_He does that cocky laugh of his and says, "We'll see about that." _

_He walks off Kaydence laughs, looking at the make up artist and says, "He's crazy."_

_She laughs, "That's true." _

_The girls and Adam are now ready for the photo shoot when the girls come out wearing cut up Sex and Violence tees with short, short, cut off, ripped jean shorts. Kaydence had a down do with banana curls, Taylor had a puff ponytail, and Addison had a half up, half down due curled. Adam came out in black swim trunks and shades. The photographer began to position everyone in the jeep when he said, "Okay Kaydence, your going to be crawling on the hood motioning for Adam to come to you." He looks at Addison and Taylor, "you two are going to be fighting over him inside". _

_Everyone started to get into place when Adam looked at Kaydence "Want a lift up on the hood." _

_Kaydence thrilled that he asked, "Sure."_

_He picks her up on the hood, she begins to get into place posing the poses impressing Adam more and more so much that he had pretty much forgotten about the other two girls. They finish the shoot and it's time for a wardrobe change the stylist brings the ladies their outfits, she hands Kaydence some black boy short panties, she hesitantly asks, "Um…do I get a top with these?" The stylist says, "They said, you would be topless in this shot." Kaydence smiles, "Oh okay." She looks and sees that Taylor and Addison both have lingerie and she begins to get nervous._

_They get changed into their new wardrobe, and head upstairs to Adam's bedroom for the next shot. Adam is in black boxer briefs for the shot. The photographer says, "Okay, Adam your in the center of the bed, with Taylor and Addison on each side, Kaydence on top of Adam." _

_Then the other photographer steps in and says, "First we want, Kaydence and Adam to do some alone shots so Kaydence can get comfortable with Adam." Taylor and Addison leave the room when Taylor looks at Addison and says, "I don't know why she gets to have all the fun just because she was in Playboy."_

_Addison agreeing says, "Yeah me either." _

_In the room, Adam and Kaydence are posing for their shots when the photographer tells Adam to untie her robe, he begins to untie it when Kaydence starts to feel really uncomfortable because so many people are in the room with them Adam can tell she's very tense and uncomfortable so he asks for a timeout. The photographer angrily says, "What is the problem, Kaydence?" _

_Adam says, "Could you just give us a damn minute!!"_

_Everyone leaves the room, Adam puts his arms around Kaydence pulling her to him, he can feel her shaking, he looks up at her, "Kayde, your shaking, what's wrong?" She begins to apologize to him, "Adam, I'm so sorry there's just so many people in the room." He smiles trying to be cute yet cocky, "Is that all?" _

_Kaydence pulls away from him because she thinks he's being a jerk, she gets off the bed starts to the door, "I should've known you wouldn't understand, because all your interested in is what's under this robe." she smiles a cocky smile, "As far as I'm concerned, you can take this photo shoot without me."_

_He gets up grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, "Kaydence, don't leave. I just don't get why it bothers you, I mean baby you posed completely exposed in Playboy." _

"_There was only me, a photographer, and…….she hesitates let's out a sigh, "Zander in the room." He puts his arms around her again pulling her closer this time, she feels chills running down her spine, "Kaydence, I just want you to be comfortable, if you want just the photographer in the room then that's what it'll be." A smile comes to her face, "Really, you'll make them do that?'_

"_Yes, promise me you'll do this." _

"_Okay." _

_Adam does as promised and asks the extra crew to leave the room so it's only him, the girls, and the photographer. Kaydence and Adam finish up their alone shots and it's time for the big shot, the photographer positions the girls with Addison and Taylor lying on each side. They take some shots of Kaydence and the ladies getting in position. Kaydence gets over on Adam, the photographer says, "Okay, Adam untie the robe, Kaydence lay your chest against his." All Adam can think about is how beautiful she is and wishing no one else was around so he could make his move. Kaydence is feeling the moment also wishing she could have Adam all to herself but knows it isn't going to happen. The shot is finally over a little later when Kaydence starts to get up Adam notices the tattoo of three stars in the center of her back he says, "Nice tat." She smiles being noticeably flirtatious with him for the very first time she says, "I got the idea from this really hot WWE Superstar." He looks down at his right shoulder playing along, "Wonder who that could be?" She winks at him, "I can't tell it's a secret." _

_She gets her things and leaves heading back to her hotel, when she arrives at the hotel she realizes she has left her purse at Adam's, she decides to go to the front desk to ask for a spare key to her room. She gets the key and heads up to her room to shower before heading back to Adam's for her purse. _

_~Adam's House~_

_Adam has just got out of the shower and ready to head to his appointment when he starts out the door in a white button up, shades, and a pair of nice fitting light faded jeans he sees Kaydence coming up the walk her hair is clipped up into a bun, she's wearing a sexy white silk v-chest blouse, a black mini that takes his breath away he snaps back to reality and manages to say, " K, what brings you back looking so sexy?"_

_She takes a minute to answer because she's taken in how fine he's looking, she almost forgets what she is there for and finally says, "I have another shot to be at in like a hour, I left my purse here and I kind of need it. " _

_Adam unlocks the door they walk back in when she says, "Well since you asked me, why are you all dressed up?"_

_He grins sly because he knows what she's thinking, "I have my last appointment with my specialist today about my knee." _

"_Okay well, I'm going to get my purse and I'll be out of your way." _

_She walks over to the desk where her purse is sitting, she leans across the desk on purpose to get it in hopes Adam is looking. He notices walks up behind her, placing his hands at her thighs, running them up her skirt she smiling about to burst into excitement because he's made his move but instead stops him, turns around and says, "What are you doing?"_

_He gives her that look and simply says, "This" taking her by her hair pulling her to him into kiss, they began a nice rough make out session attacking each other with their tongues and mouths, she begins to unbutton his shirt as they frantically begin to undress each other, she starts running her hands over his chest and abdomen while he's working on her neck, he picks her up her legs wrapped around his waist, he throws her up on the desk knocking everything to the floor, they soon switch positions with her in complete control of the situation she begins to ride him, he grabs her ass pushing himself harder into her she begins to squeal, he runs his hands up her chest squeezing her breasts causing her to gasp and grind even harder than before he begins to groan loudly after Kaydence has had her fun it's Adam's turn. They switch positions with him now in complete control she digs her nails into his back he lets out a slight laugh and begins to grind harder and harder inside her until they both orgasm she troughs her head back on the desk laughs as he falls on to her chest laughing "DAMN!!" _

_Out of breath she says, "Hell, I knew they called you the Rated R Superstar…but I couldn't of guess that it had anything to do with what we just did."_

_He smiles "Guess you were wrong." He smiles getting up, "Your pretty Rated R yourself." They start to kiss again when his cell rings he says, "Fuck!" _

"_Your appointment!" He grins, "Fuck that, I'm having to much fun, I can reschedule." ,_

_Kaydence thrilled that he has said that smiles and says, "Good, I'll reschedule the photo shoot." _

_They go upstairs to his room for another round, afterwards Kaydence is laying on her stomach with her head on Adam's chest talking to him as he's stroking her back playing with her hair she looks at him with her amazing hazel eyes and says, "I have to be honest with you, I'm in no way ready for another relationship." _

_He smiles and said, "I'm glad you said that because honestly I don't want another relationship right now but I do want this to happen again."_

"_It can as long as there's no strings attached and nobody finds out."_

"_My lips are sealed."_

_They climb out of bed to take a shower together, afterwards Kaydence gets dressed and leaves to go back to the hotel where she checks her voicemails, Sam has called and said, "Hey Kayde, you haven't called me and I want to know how that shoot went so you better call." She laughs at herself, "We love you hurry home."_

_~ST. LOUIS~_

_Zander has just arrived in town, in search of Kaydence. He checks himself into a local hotel._

_At Randy and Sam's, Sam is playing with Alanna when the phone starts to ring, she grabs the phone, "Kayde!" _

"_Yes, Miss me yet?" _

"_Like crazy. How did the shoot go?"_

_Kaydence said, "It was incredible, I totally got to see a different side of Adam."_

_Sam not believing what she is hearing, "Really, that's hard to believe. I mean when you went down there you weren't his biggest fan."_

"_I totally saw a different side of him today that was amazing."_

"_That's great Kayde." Then asks, "When will you be back?"_

_Kaydence said, "I'm going to stay down here a few more days then I'll be home on Tuesday."_

_Sam disappointed she isn't coming home sooner says, "Okay. Take care of yourself."_

"_I will, bye." _

"_Bye."_

_Kaydence spends the next few days at Adam and returns back to St. Louis on Tuesday. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been two weeks since the photo shoot, all Kaydence could think about was her incredible hookup with Adam, and how he'd be in St. Louis in just three days to make his return to Raw. She couldn't wait to see him again and had already made plans to meet up with him.

It was Saturday afternoon, Kaydence and Sam were having a girl's day out at the mall when they decide to go into Victoria's Secert.

Kaydence says, "I need some new lingerie."

"Me too, so Adam's coming to town.." Kaydence stops her, "So"

"Well aren't you happy about that?"

Kaydence rolls her eyes, "Look Sam, I love him as a wrestler and he was really great to me at the photo shoot but he is still an arrogant ass." She continues to say, "let's not talk about him while I'm looking at lingerie."

Sam laughs, "Okay."

Kaydence picks out a very sexy black trim in red, very revealing two piece set the top ties in the middle and the bottoms are a g-string. Sam says, "Ew, sexy who are you going to wear that for?"

Kaydence smiles and says, "The photographer, I have a shoot tomorrow."

"Oh."

They buy their things and head to Buckle to buy something for Randy when Kaydence's phone starts to ring she answers, "Hello."

The voice on the other end says, "Kayde Baby, I miss you."

"Zander?"

Zander begs to beg, "Baby, I need to see you we need to work things out."

Kaydence in rage, "NO WE DON'T !!!"

She hangs up on him.

Sam looks at her, "Zander? What the hell does he want, he knows it's over!!"

Kaydence mad as hell shakes her head, "He thinks his dumb ass can make everything right, WELL HE CAN'T!!!"

They finish their shopping.

On the way home, Kaydence and Sam are talking she says, "So I heard you and Randy had some plans for tonight and Elaine and Bob are going to have Alanna."

Sam smiles excitedly, "Yeah, I can't wait."

"I thought since they were going have Alanna, I was going to go hang out with a friend tonight and stay over there."

"You don't have to do that."

Kaydence says, "Yes, I do."

They get home and a little later Sam and Randy begin to get dressed to go out, Kaydence is downstairs on the couch talking to Adam on the phone when she says, "I'll be there in about a hour and a half."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Better be."

They hang up, there's a knock on the door.

Kaydence goes to the door to open it when she does she sees Zander standing there, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He tries to take her hand, she pulls away "What's wrong baby, surprised to see me?"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!!"

He starts to get angry with her grabbing her arm tight he says, "I CAME TO BRING YOU BACK HOME WITH ME!!!"

Randy and Sam hear the commotion and come downstairs, Zander still has Kaydence's arm with her trying to pull away. Randy steps in, Zander lets go of her arm. Randy shoves him against the wall and says, "If I ever see you touch her again, I promise you there will be hell to pay!" He goes on to say, "I suggest you remove yourself from my home before I remove you myself."

Zander starts to leave looking Kaydence dead in the eyes he says, "THIS ISN'T OVER!!"

Kaydence is shaking because she's so upset. Sam hugs her and says, "Kayde sweetie, are you okay?"

Kaydence said, "I'll be fine Sam, don't worry about me."

"Kayde if you need us don't hesitate to call us."

"Okay."

Kaydence goes upstairs to get dress, Sam and Randy head out.

Kaydence leaves a little later then arrives at Adam's hotel room knocks on the door he opens the door smiling, grabs her giving her a kiss he says, "Um, I missed you."

Sounding really down she says, "I missed you."

She comes in shutting the door behind her they sit down on the couch, Adam says, "Why do you look so upset?'

"I'm fine, I promise."

"No, your not. Why don't you tell me what's up?"

She starts to take her shoes off, telling him about what has happen he picks her legs up putting them across his lap to rub her feet, he starts kissing at her feet working his way up, she continues to talk about what has happened when she says, "Well anyways, Zander gets this bright ass idea to come over to Randy and Sam's to make me go home with him." He stops kissing her "HE DID WHAT?"

Kaydence said, "He thought he could make my ass go back to California, Randy step in and he left."

Adam mad at the situation says, "He better be glad it was Randy he was dealing with and not me."

Kaydence smiles leading forward kissing him on his lips she says, "Let's just focus on us right now, enough talk about Zander."

He kisses her "Okay, that's a good idea."

He goes back to massaging her feet kissing them working his way up kissing her legs, he stops at her short line looks up at her she smiles at him, "Why did you stop?"

He doesn't say a word smiles that grin, pulls her down further on the couch, he begins to slide her shirt up so he can kiss her stomach she decides to help him out by taking her shirt off for him revealing her nice voluptuous breasts in a black red trimmed lace bra, he continues to work on her stomach working his way down he starts to unzip her shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal a black red trimmed lace g-string, he begins to inch it down with his tongue he works his way to her inter thigh it starts to tickle she begins to giggle he works his way over to her area he looks up at her bites down on his lip the goes in to indulge on her ever so sweet inside driving her completely crazy she begins to beg him for more until she has completely burst he finishes comes up kissing her on the lips, things get heated yet again he pushes her hands over her head holding them with his he starts to lick her neck working his way to her chest he starts to nibble and suck on her breast as hard as he can she's moaning and giggling in enjoyment , he releases her hands, so he can use his hands to caress her body, he adjusts her so he can slide himself in her. He begins to pump away vigorously in side her with every thrust he makes it gets a little harder each time until the both burst in to orgasms with her ripping in to his back with her fingernails, he grabs a hand full of her hair pulling her in to a kiss to end their excitement she laughs as does he and says, "I've never in my life….."

They have completely wore their selves out, Adam throws his arms around her holding her as close as he can, he whispers in her ear, "Your incredible!"

She smiles, "Your pretty amazing yourself."

"I know that's why I'm…" she stops him she rolls over facing him, "I know."

They soon fall asleep.

~The Next Morning~

It was around 8:00, Adam and Kaydence are sleeping peacefully on the couch in each other's arms when they are awaken by someone banging on the door Adam says, "Who is it?"

"Randy man, we're going to the gym remember?"

"Give me a sec man."

Kaydence whispering to him, "Adam Joseph, why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

He leans over the couch softly kisses her lip smiles slyly and says, "I forgot. Go hide."

Kaydence rolls her eyes wrapping the sheet around her she heads to the bathroom to hide. Adam begins to toss things out of sight, then answers the door, "Come in man, I overslept."

Randy being cocky, "I'd never guess that."

Adam ignores him because he isn't exactly a morning person he says, "Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go."

He goes into the bathroom to get dressed where he finds Kaydence hiding in the tub she says, "He gone?"

"No, I got to go to the gym with him so he doesn't suspect anything."

She stands up he wraps his arms around her tries to kiss her but she won't let him because she hasn't brushed her teeth yet, he laughs at her she says, "What, I have stinking breath right now."

She lays her head on his shoulder not wanting him to leave he says, "I promise we can do something after the show tomorrow night." She reluctantly agrees, "Okay, I guess."

He comes out of the bathroom ready to head to the gym, to find Randy standing behind the couch holding Kaydence's g-string. Adam says, "Where'd that come from?"

Randy laughs, "You tell me man, it's laying in your hotel room." He dangles it from his finger, examining it in detail, "I just hope she's as sexy as her underwear, nice taste."

Adam pulls it away from him, "I believe, I'll take this."

Randy catches Adam off guard, "Looks like something Kaydence would wear?"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Randy laughing, "Calm down man, I know it isn't."

"Right, let's just go."

They leave the hotel and head to the gym. Kaydence showers and leaves soon after them to be at a photo shoot.

~MONDAY NIGHT (RETURN OF EDGE)~

Raw was live in St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Arena, Kaydence had decided to ride to the show with Adam. On their way there all they could talk about was how great his return was going to be. Kaydence was so happy for him but deep down, she was wondering if he was going to forget once he headed out of the road, since they weren't officially a couple. He looks over at her and sees that her mind is somewhere else and says, "Hey K! K!"

She jumps and says, "What?"

He smiles and says, "Why did you get so quite?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

She lies, "Nothing important, are you signing when you get to the arena?"

"No, I have to be in character."

"Oh okay."

They arrive at the arena, the fans are going wild. Kaydence steps out looking great with her hair down, a low cut white v-neck, some tight light ,faded jeans, and shades. She hears some whistles, the male fans begin to try to get here attention. In character Edge begins to mouth off to them and taunt them, after he's had his fun they go inside to his locker room. He and Kaydence have a little time to spare before Randy and Sam get there, so Adam wants to spend it wisely. Kaydence sits down on the couch, Adam sits down next to her when he begins to kiss on her neck she says, "NO! WE ARE NOT!" He continues, she begins to give in when they are interrupted by Randy bursting into the door, "WHOA!!"

All Kaydence can say is, "PLEASE DON'T TELL SAM, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Randy laughs, "That's your business."

Kaydence walks out and goes to Randy's locker room to talk to Sam, when she gets there Sam's looking at the new magazine with Adam and Kaydence on the front. Kaydence said, "I love it, what do you think?"

"Kayde, these are beautiful but my favorite is the cover, because it's just you with Adam."

"It's okay."

Meanwhile Adam is visiting with all of his buddies.

~SHOWTIME~

Sam and Kaydence have taken their seats ringside awaiting the arrival of Adam and Randy which would be reforming Rated RKO to go against Ted Diabease Jr. and Cody Rhodes for the belts. Rated RKO's music hits they enter the ring Edge slides in does the tongue thing, Kaydence begins to melt, he goes on standing on the ropes he winks at her. Sam instantly sees the connection between the two of the and wants to ask but decides not too.

During the match, Adam takes a nasty fall landing on the bad knee, Sam can see the concerned look on Kaydence's face and the relief when she sees that he's okay and tags out. The match continues when there's an interruption from the back, causing Randy and Adam to lose. Adam is not happy at all after the match. They head backstage to the locker rooms, where he begins to give everyone the cold shoulder except for Kaydence.

~THE NEXT NIGHT~

It's Adam's last night in town so he has made very special plans for him and Kaydence. He calls Kaydence around 10:30am, she answers, "Hey!"

"Hey are you coming to see me?"

"Of course, it is your last night in town."

"Good because I made us reservations at the sexiest restaurant in St. Louis."

Kaydence excitedly says, "Really, I got to find something to wear."

"Okay, I'll see you at my room around 7:00."

"I'll be there."

Later on that night, Kaydence arrives at Adam's hotel room wearing a sexy red silk v-chest wrap around dress, a heart pendent necklace, her hair was down and curled the way Adam loved it. She knocks on the door, he comes to the door shirtless just faded jeans, he greets her with a kiss, "Come in you look amazing." She blushes, "Thank you." She walks in sits on the couch while he finishes getting dressed in to his sexy red affliction button up with black design. They leave and head to the restaurant.

They arrive at the restaurant were they are seated by the waitress. She gives them the menus and says, "let me know when your ready."

They decide what they want and order. They get their food and have a great discussion over dinner, after finishing they begin to decide what they want for dessert. Adam reaches over for Kaydence's hand, she smiles takes his hand. He looks at her being his cocky self, "I know what I want for dessert" he smiles that sly cute grin "YOU!!" She starts to blush, "Would you stop it."

He begins to lean over the table closer to kiss her when they are suddenly interrupted by an unwanted visitor, Kaydence's ex boyfriend Zander.

He looks at Adam, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Zander starts to grab for Kaydence when Adam stands up and says, "Apparently you don't know who I am, well let me introduce myself Adam Copeland better known as the Rated R Superstar Edge." Zander laughs in his face being his cocky self, "That suppose to mean something to me." Grabs Kaydence, "You're coming with me right now." Adam grabs him by his shirt, smirks rears back to punch him in his face knocking him to the floor. Kaydence has an oh my god look on her face looks down at Zander and says, "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!"

Adam mad as hell throws the money on the table, takes Kaydence's hand and says, "We're out of here." Zander holding his face sits up "THIS ISN'T OVER I'LL SUE YOUR ASS!" They ignore him and leave.

They arrive back at the hotel were Adam has a huge surprise in store for Kaydence. They walk inside the room, there's roses petals scattered about the room, candles lit all around, she looks at Adam kind of teary eyed, "You had all this done?"

He smiles, "Maybe, why don't you follow the trail and see where it leads you." She smiles at him and does as he ask, this leads her to the bathroom, the huge Jacuzzi tub is filled a huge nice warm candle lit bubble bath. She turns to Adam smiling, "Could you help me get this dress off?"

"Gladly baby."

He begins to undress her slowly. She steps in to the tub slowly sliding down into the water, she lays back to relax when Adam says, "I'm going to go in here and let you relax."

He starts to walk out, Kaydence stops him, "Adam" he turns around "Stay with me"

He walks over to the tub, sits down Kaydence kisses him "Thank You."

He kisses her back, "Your Welcome."

He begins to gently bathe her, she starts to relax shuts her eyes he pours some water gently over her hair to wash it, he takes the shampoo into his hand and begins to massaging it thru her hair it feels so amazing to her she laughs, "You have the hands of a god!" He laughs, "Ew, no one's ever told me that before." She finishes her bath, Adam helps her dry off then holds the robe open for her to step into. She puts the robe on he pulls her to him kisses her, "Enjoy your bath?"

"Best I ever had."

He takes her hand, walks over to the bed sitting on the edge he pulls her down on to his lap, "I know we both said we didn't want relationships but it's been almost a month now and it's been amazing." He pauses pulling out a long black velvet box, Kaydence's heart is pounding in excitement when he says, "I want you to be more then a hookup, I want you to be mine." She smiles, "Oh my god, I'd love to be with you."

He hands her the black box, "I want you to have this."

She opens it to find a beautiful crystal star necklace and says, "Oh it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're my star, so I thought this would be the perfect gift."

They kiss and later on make sweet love to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Three weeks later, Randy and Adam have just got home off the road. Sam and Randy have made some special plans for the night, Sam comes downstairs looking very bummed when Kaydence says, "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam getting all emotional about to cry, "I made great plans for me and Randy tonight and now we can't even go because the nanny's sick and can't make it."

Kaydence feeling bad for friend says, "I'll watch her, because I know how much this night means to you, you been planning it all week."

Sam gets really excited, "YOU MEAN IT, YOU'LL WATCH HER?"

Kaydence says, "Yes, I'd love too but is it okay if I invite Adam over?"

Sam says, "Adam? He's here in St. Louis?"

"Yeah, here's just here for a few days then he's going home to Tampa."

"Oh, yeah sure that'll be fine, because I know the two of you have became really close."

Kaydence says, "Yeah." She starts to tell her the real truth but is cut off when Alanna and Randy walk in Alanna runs up to her, "Mommy me home."

She picks her up, "Did you have fun with Daddy at the park?"

"Yeah."

She puts her down so she can go play, looks at Kaydence, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Kaydence smiles, "It's okay, I forgot when I remember I'll tell you."

"Oh okay."

"You should go get ready."

Sam said, "Yeah, I probably should."

She heads upstairs to get dressed with Alanna following close behind leaving Kaydence and Randy downstairs to talk, Randy says, "I take it you haven't told her about you and Adam, have you?"

"I started to but you guys kind of showed up before I got a chance, but we're going to tell her tonight when you guys get home."

Randy relieved says, "Thank god, I won't have to keep this secret any longer."

Kaydence hugs him, "Thank you for keeping it as long as you have."

"No problem, Kayde."

He gets up and heads upstairs to get ready. Kaydence sits down on the couch and decides to call Adam. He answers, "Hey baby."

"Hey Sexy," She go on, "um Sam and Randy's nanny is sick so I volunteered to keep her for them tonight, want to come over and help?"

"What's in it for me?"

Kaydence slyly says, "You'll just have to come find out."

"I love it when you talk like that." He laughs, "What time do you want me there?"

"Well Randy and Sam are leaving in a hour, so you can go ahead and come on over."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, did you tell Sam about us?"

"Not yet, she's been really stressed lately so we're going to tell her tonight when she gets home."

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

They hang up Randy comes downstairs, "Kayde, Sam would like your assistance upstairs please." Kaydence walks upstairs into Sam and Randy's room, where Sam is struggling to zip her dress Kaydence sees this and starts to laugh "Let me get this for you!" She zips her up Sam turns around, "How do I look?"

"Incredible"

Alanna says, "Botiful"

They head downstairs where Randy and now Adam are, Adam stands up to greet Kaydence. She gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sam says, "Hey Adam."

"Hey Sam."

Everybody talks for a little bit until, Randy and Sam head out. They kiss Alanna goodbye and say, "Be good for Kayde and Adam." Randy leans over the couch looking at Kaydence and Adam and whispers, "You two be good too, don't be making babies on my couch."

Adam looks at him smiling his cocky ass grin, "Don't worry man, we will and tell you all about it."

Kaydence smacks him, "No, we won't."

Randy and Sam finally leave.

Alanna is occupied playing in the floor when Adam looks at Kaydence, "Hey baby, where's my real kiss?"

She slides over closer to him to let him put his arms around her and pull her as close as he can to him she looks up at him, "I missed you." He starts to kiss her neck, working his way up kissing her ears he whispers, "I want you." She turns to kiss him softly with a pick on the lips, "At the hotel"

They're suddenly interrupted when Alanna jumps up on the couch in the middle of them, Adam sits her on his lap and begins to talk to her which Kaydence finds completely adorable. They decide to order pizza and watch a movie until Alanna falls asleep on Adam's lap. Kaydence says, "I'm going to take her upstairs, change and I'll be back down."

He smiles, "Hurry back, Baby."

She heads upstairs puts Alanna to bed, changes and comes back down in her short, short, plaid pj shorts and a white tank for some alone time with Adam. She walks over to the couch and takes a seat on his lap forwards facing him she begins to kiss his neck, he puts his hands at her waist he says, "Ew, does K wanna play?"

She stops, "Let's talk first."

"About?"

"Us."

"Let's talk."

They start to talk about their relationship and what they want Kaydence looks at him and says, "Do you want kids?" then she says, "I want the truth please don't lie about it." He wants a minute to answer then says, "I love kids, but I just don't see myself wanting to be a dad anytime soon."

Kaydence said, "Thank you for being honest, so now I'm going to be honest with you."

He gets a questionable look on his face thinking he's said something wrong, he says, "Okay baby."

She takes a deep breath, "About a year ago, I found out I was pregnant and I was thrilled to death then I had a miscarriage a few months later."

"Oh my god, Baby I'm so sorry."

Kaydence was teary eyed, "I don't know what I did wrong, but after that I don't know when I'll be ready to have baby."

He looks her in the eyes, "Baby, your amazing."

They begin to kiss, and gradually begin to take off articles of clothing until she's in only her thong, he's just got his pants on he begins to suck and bite her breasts until he gets a little too rough she let's out a scream "THAT FUCKING HURT" he kisses her, "I'm sorry baby." They begin to make out, he slides his hand down her thong and begins to finger her she's moaning and enjoying every minute of it until Sam walks in and says, "OH MY GOD!!!"

Randy says, "WHOA!!"

Kaydence and Adam stop what their doing with Adam covering her, he looks at them and says, "Hey, what's up?"

Randy laughs, "We'll give you two a minute."

Kaydence and Adam make theirselves descent, Kaydence goes to the kitchen to talk to Sam when she says, "I was going to tell you but you've been so stressed lately and I didn't want to bother you with it."

Sam says, "I suspected that there was something going on, I just didn't realize the two of you were so serious."

Kaydence said, "It's been two months now, it all started at the shoot."

Sam smiles, "I understand and I just want you to be happy but right now I have some news for you."

"Oh my god, what?"

Sam getting all excited, "I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!!!!!"

Kaydence gets excited jumping up and down, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

In the living room, Randy and Adam are talking Adam looks at Randy, "How do you think Sam took the news?"

"She'll be cool with it man, she won't whip your ass."

"Good, I was afraid of that."

Randy says, "Well Sam, is great tonight because" he waits gets excited, "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!!"

They share a manly handshake, "THAT'S AWESOME MAN!!"

The girls come into the room, Kaydence looks at Adam "I have to go get my stuff and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting."

She heads up to get her stuff while Adam waits, Sam looks at Randy, "Can I have a minute with Adam."

"Sure."

Randy goes to check on Alanna while they have a talk.

Sam begins by saying, "Kaydence is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt like she was ever again, can you promise me that you won't hurt her?"

He looks at Sam, "I know I've been known to live up to my character but I can promise that I have no intentions on ever hurting Kaydence."

He gets a look that Sam has never seen him have before and says, "Kaydence brings out the part of me that I didn't even know, I had Sam."

Sam says, "Good let's keep it that way because, I don't want to have to see Randy kick your ass!"

Adam laughs that laugh, "You got my word, Samantha."

Kaydence comes back down with her stuff, tells Sam goodbye and leaves with Adam.

~MEANWHILE~

Zander is lurching around St. Louis, but has now hired a spy to stalk Kaydence and watch every move she makes. He has only just begun to plot what he has in store for her next.

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

The spy has been following Kaydence everywhere and knows everything about her and Adam. It is now time for Adam to head out on the road for a couple of weeks, so Kaydence shows up at the hotel not knowing she's been followed by her spy, with breakfast for the two of them he opens the door they kiss, she comes in, "I missed you so much last night, but you needed your sleep so I brought you breakfast."

He grins pulling her to him, "Can I just have you?"

"Sorry, we don't have time you have to be at the airport in a hour."

"It can be nice and quick."

She smiles, "You can wait, I have some great news."

"What's that?"

Excitedly she says, "I'm going to Malibu for three days to do a photo shoot, for Sports Illustrated magazine."

"BABY, THAT'S FANTASTIC!!"

"You leave today, I leave next Monday and come home on Thursday then we can go to Tampa."

"I can't wait to take you home with me."

They kiss, eat their breakfast then head out to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It's Monday, Kaydence is busy finishing her packing to head to Malibu for her Sports Illustrated photo shoot when her cell begins to ring she answers, "Hey Sexy."

"Hey baby, I had to hear your voice."

Kaydence blushes, "Awww! Your such a sweet boyfriend."

Adam says, "I try to be."

Kaydence bummed says, "I have to leave in thirty minutes, I wish you could be with me for the photo shoot."

Adam just as upset says, "Baby, I wish I could be there to."

She assures him she isn't mad by saying, "I know you wish you could, but you have a job to do and you can't be there."

"Hey, just know that I'm thinking about you."

"I know you are, I'm not crazy." then she says, "But I got to go."

"Bye Baby, I love you."

She was in shock it was the first time she'd ever heard him say those words to her, she got really quite he says, "K, you there?"

She smiling from ear to ear and happily says, "Adam Copeland, I love you too. Bye."

He is now in the best mood ever after hearing that and says, "Bye Baby, be careful."

They hang up and she heads to the airport.

**~LATER ON~**

Kaydence's plane lands in Malibu , she gets a rental car not knowing she is now being followed by Zander she heads to her hotel to get ready for her shoot. She gets in her room and decides to give Adam a call before heading to her shower, she calls all she gets is his voicemail she says, "Hey Baby, it's K just wanted to let you know that I made it to Malibu." she pauses, "uh my shoot is at 3:00,so I'll call you around six my time." she starts to hang up and says, "Oh yeah, I miss you so much. Bye, Good luck tonight." She hangs up and heads to the shower.

**~IN NEW YORK~**

Adam is at the gym working out with Randy when he decides to take a minute to check his voicemails, he gets Kaydence's voicemail when he begins to smile "DAMN! I MISS HER!!!" Randy laughs, "You'll be home Wednesday and she'll be home Thursday then you can take her to Tampa."

"I know man, can wait!!"

**~BACK IN MALIBU~**

Zander is working to put plan in to motion having a talk with his accomplice he says, "In order for this to work, we have to be extra careful not to get caught."

"I know what to do man, don't worry you'll get your girl."

Zander determined, "I BETTER!!"

~Kaydence's Room~

Kaydence has just finished getting dressed, she has the curly gelled wet look going on. She gets her things together and leaves for the shoot.

**~2:45~**

Kaydence arrives at the photoshoot, where she is greeted by the photographer and the crew the photographer, "Your looking better than ever, all nice and tan."

Kaydence smiles glad they didn't notice she'd gain a little in the stomach area she says, "Thanks, so what am I wearing today?"

The stylist says, "Well, for the first shoot this black two piece suit with rhinestones."

Kaydence says, "Okay, I can keep my necklace on right?"

"Yeah, for this shoot."

She looks at it and says, "My boyfriend got it for me and it's very special to me."

The stylist smiles, "Awww! Who's your boyfriend?"

Kaydence's face begins to instantly light up when she says, "Adam Copeland, you may know him better as The Rated R Superstar Edge." The stylist says, "Oh wow, you are so lucky!!"

She blushes, "I know."

The shoot begins right at 3:00 o'clock, Kaydence is a complete natural the camera loves her.

At 4:00, the photographer gets the shoots he wants before the change and says, "Okay Kaydence, that set was great." "We're going to take a hour break then come back for the next set."

Kaydence says, "Good because, I'm starving!"

**~4:15~**

Kaydence is headed to her rental car checking her voicemails when she is suddenly grabbed from behind. She tries to scream and fight her way away from the attacker but can't because, she soon passes out from being chloroformed. The attacker throws her into the back of her rental car, picking up the cell phone she has dropped not to leave behind any evidence. He gets into the car and drives away with her, until they arrive at a secluded area, a hour or so later. He carries her inside the house, where he handcuffs her to the bed to restrain her when she comes too.

**~AT THE BEACH~**

It's now 5:20, Kaydence should be back at the shoot but isn't the photographer decides to call her but doesn't get any answer just her voicemail. He leaves her a not so nice message telling her, "If your going to be late then don't even worry about coming back."

**~IN NEW YORK~**

Adam is fixing to start warming up for his match when he decides to call Kaydence. She doesn't answer so he decides to leave a message, "Hey K, I guess your still at the shoot." he pauses, "Uh, just wanted to hear your voice call me when you get this." He hangs up and suddenly has the most uncomfortable worried feeling for some reason, but shakes it off and tries to concentrate on his upcoming match.

After his match, he tries Kaydence's phone again still getting no answer. He is now a little worried so he decides to go found out if Randy and Sam have heard from her. He walks into Randy's locker room where Sam is on the phone trying to get Kaydence, she hangs up looks at Adam, "Has Kayde called since the shoot?"

"No, I was hoping she called you."

Sam worried, "She hasn't and that's very unusual!"

Adam is now even more worried, but convincing his self the shoot probably went over.

**~CALIFORNIA~ **

Zander is going thorough Kaydence's purse when he finds some prenatal vitamins, he smiles and evil grin, "She's pregnant, I can really use this."

He hears a noise and goes to see what it is, Kaydence is starting to come to when she starts to open her eyes everything is blurry but starts to clear up, she starts to realize she's in a unfamiliar place, she tries to move and realizes she can't because she's handcuffed. She begins to scream and cry when Zander comes in sits on the bed next to her "Finally decide to wake up ."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

He begins to touch her, she tries to keep him from it but there isn't much she do he says, "I got you now and there's nothing your rich little wrestling boyfriend, can do about it?" Kaydence looks at him crying, "Why would you do this to me?"

He laughs a evil laugh, "That's simple if I don't have you Kayde, then no one is going to have you." Then he continues, "That nice little boyfriend of yours, has something I need and if he doesn't give it to me you and your little unborn brat will be dead."

She gets a worried look on her, "How you know?"

"That doesn't matter, you don't deserve to be a mother you lost my baby."

Kaydence screams, "I HATE YOU!!!!!"

Her cell begins to ring "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey, Zander says, "Well what do we have here, must be your lover let's see what he's willing to do for you." He gags Kaydence's mouth shut so she can't scream.

Zander picks up the phone, before he says anything Adam says, "Baby, finally where…." he cuts him off disguising his voice, "Guess Again?"

Adam puzzled, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

He laughs an evil laugh, "That doesn't matter." He laughs, "I have that sexy little model girlfriend of yours and your unborn brat so I suggest you do as I say, or they'll both be dead."

Adam is in complete and utter shock and can't believe what he's hearing, confused he doesn't know what to say, he snaps back, "Tell me what you want and I'll get it just DON'T HURT HER."

Zander says, "I want half million dollars by 2:00pm tomorrow afternoon, or she dies."

Zander hangs up.

~MEANWHILE ADAM"S HOTEL~

Adam gets enraged throws his phone punching the hotel wall, he begins to tear up and cry a little. After he has a minute to take things in, he pulls his self together to make calls to get the money wired to him. His banker calls him back about the transaction and tells him that it will be the next day before it can be wired to him. He in rage says, "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO HAVE THIS MONEY WIRED NOW!!!"

The banker says, "I'll see what I can do Mr. Copeland."

Raging Adam says, "DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!!"

He hangs up.

He calls Kaydence's phone back, Zander answers, "SO?"

"The money's being wired as we speak."

Zander gives him specific instructions that he must follow or else Kaydence and the baby will die.

Adam said, "Don't worry their will be no cops, I just want Kaydence back."

Adam leaves not telling anyone where he is headed, putting his career in jeopardy but doesn't care as long as he gets Kaydence back.

~Meanwhile~

Zander has decided money not all he wants, he going to get what from Kaydence while he can, he walk over to her and begins forcefully kissing on her, she keeps turning away but there isn't much she do to avoid him he whispers, "Give me want I want Kayde or I'll just take what I want." Kayde fights him the best she can which is not much, he ties her feet to the bed so she can't use them either, he begins to force himself upon her, pulling her pants down he completely begins taking advantage of her helplessness. She has to lie there and let him do as he pleases until he gets off, she's crying scared to death after awhile it's over. He pulls his pants up, kisses her "Thanks Kayde." He leaves goes into the other room, she lays their crying helplessly feeling so dirty.

~THE NEXT DAY~

~10:00~

Kaydence hasn't slept much at all in fear that Zander would take advantage of her once again, she was scared for her life and her unborn baby's. Zander comes into the room, "Sleep well?"

Kaydence doesn't say a thing turns her head away so she doesn't have to look at him, he grabs her head making him face her, "I said, SLEEP WELL?"

Kaydence says, "FUCK OFF!!!"

Zander laughs, "Aren't we quite the BITCH this morning?"

Kaydence tries hard to ignore him, he picks up the phone to call Adam. Adam answers, "I'm two hours away, I got the money."

Zander says, "I want you to meet me on Malibu Beach in the fourth beach house with the cash and my get away car no later than 1:30 or she dies." Kaydence is crying in the background, Adam can hear her.

Adam being strong, "I'll be there, just let me talk to her so I know that she is okay."

Zander laughs, "Kaydence can't talk right now, she's to busy crying like a baby."

"I SWEAR IF YOU'VE HURT HER OR HURT OUR BABY IN ANYWAY, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!!!"

Zander hangs up.

~NEW YORK~

Randy is looking for Adam when he goes to his hotel room and realizes he isn't there. He ask around and no one has saw him. He immediately knows something is definitely up and he's bound to find out what it is. He talks to everyone but no one knows any information, he tells Sam about Adam's disappearing when he says, "Adam would never just leave without telling somebody especially when he has appearances scheduled." Sam says, "No that doesn't sound like Adam, but Kayde hasn't called me at all since she's been in Malibu and that isn't like her and no one can get in contact with her." She looks at Randy in fear, "Oh my god, what if Adam got an emergency call about Kayde and didn't tell us, what if there's something wrong."

Randy puts his arms around comforting her, "Baby calm down it isn't good for the baby." then reassuring her and himself he says, "I'm sure she's fine, he probably got worried and left without thinking."

~Malibu Two hours later~

Zander and Kaydence have arrived at a new location, the beach house when they get out of the car Zander has her handcuffed dragging her inside. They get inside where he ties her to a chair, then puts his mask on when Kaydence holding her ground trying to act strong says, "IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HIDE YOUR UGLY ASS FACE SO ADAM WON'T KILL YOU, BECAUSE I WILL GLADLY TELL HIM IT WAS YOU!!"

Zander forcefully kisses her, when she bites his tongue, Zander holding his mouth "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!"

He hauls off and smacks her hard, tears begin to tickle her face, it burns and hurts like hell but she doesn't dare cry, he decides to gag her mouth shut so she can't speak. Adam arrives at the beach, money in hand, and begins to search for the beach house until he arrives at the right one the door is cracked open, he goes inside to look around. After looking around downstairs, he finds nothing he starts to hear noises coming from upstairs and rushes up there to see what he can find, he hears Zander say to Kaydence, "Your Boy Toy has twenty minutes to get here or you and that brat are dead." Adam heads now the hall to the room their in bursting thru the door, Zander turns around facing him "I GOT WHAT YOU WANT LET HER GO!!"

Adam looks over at Kaydence who is crying and says, "Baby, are you okay?" She shakes her head, Zander takes the briefcase with the money to count it, as he's counting the money, Adam goes to tend to Kaydence, when he sees the huge mark left on her face this sends him into a fit of rage he walks up behind Zander he turns around be caught off guard Adam punches him. They begin to exchange blows back and forth, while Kaydence is looking on she figures out a way to untie herself she begins to work on it. Adam has the upper hand and until Zander gains some leverage by kneeing him in the stomach, he begins to get the best of Adam when Kaydence frees herself, she jumps on to his back to get him off of Adam, he stands up with Kaydence clinching on to his neck chocking him he begins to try to knock her off, when succeeds she falls back off him to the floor knocking her out, Adam is now back on his feet, he sees Zander going after Kaydence when he hits him with a spear sending to the him floor he rips the mask off revealing who he is, this makes things even worse he begins to beat Zander once again with everything he has. After he's done Zander is a bloody, unconscious mess. Adam rushes to check on Kaydence she opens her eyes and begins to come to, Adam helps her sit up she begins to cry, grabs him he's holding her as close and as tight as he can and says, "Baby, your safe now."

Adam calls the police they soon arrive with the medics. They give their report to them when the medics want to examine Kaydence, she says, "I'm fine." Adam looks at her, "Kaydence, what about the baby?"

She smiles just glad she's back with him she says, "We're fine."

Adam concerned for both Kaydence and the baby, "I'll take you to the hospital, you don't have to let them check you."

Crying she's all shook up, shaking, "Okay, because I don't want you to leave me."

He kisses her softly, "I'm not leaving you baby."

They leave the house after the police are done questioning them, Adam calls Sam and Randy to fill them in and tells them that he's taking Kaydence to the hospital to be examined.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **_

_It had been two weeks since Kaydence's kidnapping, she was now safe and sound in Tampa with Adam. She really hadn't been herself since the kidnapping and Adam hated seeing her the way she was and was focused on getting her better not only for them but for their unborn baby's sake, he had decided to take a hiatus from being on the road for awhile. _

_It was Saturday morning around 8:00, Adam had got up early to work out so he decided to make breakfast for him and Kaydence when he hears screaming coming from upstairs, he rushes up to see what's wrong, Kaydence is screaming at the top of her lungs, "NO GET AWAY !! DON"T TOUCH ME!!!" She wakes up crying hysterically Adam sits down, pulling her to him, "It's okay baby, I'm here no one is going to hurt you." She's crying, "He won't go away, I can't get it out of my head." Comforting her he gently kisses her forehead, "I'm here and he will never hurt you or our baby ever again."_

_Kaydence smiles pulling away from him which he finds very usual but doesn't say anything she says, "I'm going to take a shower." _

"_Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." _

_Kaydence goes to the shower and Adam goes down to finish breakfast. In the shower, all Kaydence can think of is what Zander did to her. She begins to scrub her self even harder making her skin almost bloody red, she begins to cry but after about twenty minutes she manages to get herself together and get out of the shower. She walks downstairs to the dining room where she smells her favorite Beligum waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She smiles, "Awww! Yummy my fave." He smiles, "Yeah, do you want Apple Juice?"_

_She smiles, "No baby, I want OJ." _

_He pours her some OJ and the sit down to eat. Kaydence tried to act as if everything was fine but deep down all see could do was think about what Zander did to her and just couldn't shake it._

_~MEANWHILE~\_

_Randy and Sam have just arrived in Miami for a Raw show that would be taking place that night, Randy decides to call to check in on Kaydence when Adam answers and says, "Hey man, what up?"_

_Randy says, "Not a lot, we just got here in Miami, thought I'd call to check in on Kayde." _

_Adam sighs, "I wish I could say that she was doing great but she's far from that, she's having nightmares and keeps pushing me away." _

_Randy says, "I'm sure that's not her intentions, she's been through a lot and it's going to take time for her to heal." _

_Adam disappointedly says, "I know, but it sucks." he goes on to say, "Why don't you and Sam come and visit us when you get into Tampa on Monday, maybe Kaydence can open up to her." _

_Randy says, "Sam wants to see her and I think it'll do her some good we'll be there after we get settled in Monday." _

_Adam says, "Thanks man, I appreciate it." _

"_No problem." _

_They hang up, Adam goes to see where Kaydence is when he finds her staring off in to space in a daze on the patio he walks up behind her, this scares her she jumps he says, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." She wipes the tears from her face turning around she lies and says, "It's fine, I was just deep into thought and didn't hear you coming up." she smiles, "I'm sorry for being so jumping." He takes her hands pulling her to him, "You don't have anything to be sorry about baby." Kaydence feels comfortable enough to lay her head on his shoulder until she has a vision of Zander, she quickly pulls away from him Adam says, "Whoa, Baby what's wrong?"_

_Lying she says, "I feel really queasy, I need to go inside." Adam doesn't really believe her and knows it's just a way for her to get away from him, he says, "Okay baby, if u need me I'll be here." She turns around, "I will let you know when I need you." _

_~MONDAY~_

_Randy and Sam have arrived in Tampa for the show when they stop by Adam's to check in on him and Kaydence. Randy rings the door bell Kaydence and Adam are sitting on the couch Adam starts to get up, "Must be your surprise." Kaydence gives him a weird look "Surprise?" _

_Adam smiles his mischievous smile, "You'll see." _

_He opens the door, Randy's holding a sleeping Alanna. They walk in when Sam says, "Where's Kaydence Mychelle?"_

_Kaydence surprised to hear Sam's voice she spins around, "SAM, RANDY!!!" Just seeing her best friend makes Kaydence feel better. Sam looks at her and says, "So please tell me your ready to go shopping?"_

_Kaydence not really feeling the idea of going shopping says, "I suppose we can go." _

_Sam says, "Good, Randy and Adam can catch up and I'll take Alanna to Hannah to watch her." Kaydence unwillingly agrees, "Okay."_

_They head to the mall a little later while Adam and Randy stay at the house. On their way there, Kaydence was usually quite so Sam knew something was up because Kaydence always has something to say, Sam trying to make conversation without saying the wrong thing, "How is the pregnancy going?"_

_Kaydence says, "Well, I haven't had that much morning sickness so that's definitely a plus and the doctor said that everything was looking good." _

_Sam said, "I went the other day and they told me the same." she smiles excitedly, "I just can't believe that our due dates are only two weeks apart." _

_Kaydence not as excited as she'd normally would be says, "Yeah, and so close to Wrestlemania."_

_Sam said, "It would be something if one of us went into labor at the Hall of Fame induction Ceremony." _

_Kaydence said, "Knowing my luck that would be me." _

_They get to the mall shopping and Kaydence just isn't herself at all and Sam is ready to get to the bottom of things but decides to wait until they are out of the store to confront her about it._

_~MEANWHILE~_

_At the house Randy and Adam are playing some pool talking when Adam says, "I hope Sam can get Kaydence to open up, because I know she's hiding something." _

_Randy says, "If anyone can get her to talk it's going to be Sam."_

_Adam said, "I know but I just wish she could confide in me."_

"_I know you do man, but it's going to take time." Then he looks at Adam and says, "but in the mean time you could take action and so her how much you care." _

_Adam grins shaking his head, "I know what I'm going to do." He gets on the phone to the florist and orders, four dozen roses pink and white, and rose petals asking for them to be deliver to the house before they close. The florist gladly obliges, after making a few more calls Adam's plan is now in to action with Randy's help. Adam looks at him and says, "Now all we need to do is go shopping for some food." _

_Randy surprised to hear that from Adam says, "Your going to cook?"_

_Adam smiles, "Yeah, only for Kaydence." _

_~MEANWHILE~_

_Kaydence and Sam are on their way home, Kaydence is being usually quiet like she has been most of the day and Sam can't stand it, she's ready to find out what really happened to her best friend she says, "Kayde, you know you can tell me anything right?" _

_Kayde looks at her, "Yeah, of course you're my best friend." _

_Then Sam shakes her head, "Okay then, tell me why your being so standoffish."_

_Kaydence looks at her with a puzzled look on her face, "Standoffish?"_

_Sam said, "Yes, I know my best friend like the back of my hand and you are not her." She sighs, "So you need to tell me what's up." _

_Kaydence looks at her and calmly says, "I don't want to talk about it, because there's nothing to talk about." _

_Sam gets frustrated, "KAYDENCE! I can't believe your sitting there lying to me." _

_Kaydence gives her a look, "DROP IT SAMANTHA!!!"_

_Sam looks at her and says, "No Kaydence, I'm not going to drop it because your lying to me and I want to know why." _

_Kaydence gets mad, "I don't know Sam maybe because, my psycho ex boyfriend kidnapped me then….she starts to cry then" Sam pulls over putting her hand on Kayde's shoulder, "then what Kayde, you can tell me you'll feel so much better."_

_Kaydence crying says, "He handcuffed my hands and feet to the bed" crying even harder she says, "then he climb on top of me" Crying more and more "then he" her voice cracks, "raped me."_

_Sam is in complete shock over what Kaydence has told her, she wants to break down and cry with her but instead stays strong for her friend, she hugs her "I'm so sorry sweetheart." _

_Kaydence crying, "It's my fault." _

_Sam looks at Kaydence with the most serious look on her face and says, "Kaydence, this is not your fault, and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blame yourself." _

_Kaydence says, "I could have stopped him." _

_Sam says, "You were helpless, he made you helpless." she sighs, "Adam doesn't know, does he?"_

_Kaydence shakes her head, "No, I can't tell him."_

_Sam looks at her putting her hand on her shoulder, "Kayde, you have too he cares about you and he can help you thorough this more than anybody."_

_Kaydence said, "I just can't tell him right now, you got to promise me you won't say anything."_

_Sam unwillingly says, "Okay Kayde, just promise me that you will tell him soon."_

"_I will when the times right." _

_Later on Randy has helped Adam set up for Kaydence's surprise so he decides to leave and meet Sam back at the hotel. Adam calls Kaydence's cell, she answers, "Hello." _

_In a sexy voice he says, "Hey baby, are you on your way home yet?"_

_Kaydence says, "Um yeah, why?"_

"_Just curious." _

"_Okay, Sam will be dropping me off in about ten minutes." _

"_Okay, see you then baby." _

_Sam drops Kaydence off a little later, she walks inside and can't find Adam anywhere she sits her bags down and looks out on the patio where she sees candles lit so she decides to walk out to see, when she comes out the door there's rose petals everywhere leading up to the table that has a mixture of two dozen red and white roses in a vase, and candles lit dinner for two prepared. She smiles really not in the mood for what he has planned , shakes her head putting her hand on her stomach rubbing it, "Your daddy is too much." _

_He comes around the corner, she sees him and says, "Why did you go do all this for?"_

_He puts his arms around her, "We need this" He rubs her stomach, "and so does this little one." She lets him softly kiss her on the lips until it gets a little to passionate for her she pulls away smiles, "I'm starving what are we having here?"_

_Adam doesn't like the fact she's pulled away from him yet again but says, "Well we have some barbequed ribs, mashed potatoes, and corn."_

_Kaydence said, "Um, yummy." _

_All thorough dinner Adam can tell K isn't herself so he has something else planned for them he tells Kaydence to change into something beach appropriate. She says, "I'm really not in the mood to go to the beach." _

_Adam says, "Please we'll just go for a walk." _

_Unwillingly she agrees and heads up to change into a beach dress, and barefoot, Adam is shirtless, khaki shorts, and barefoot. They drive down to the beach to go for a moon light walk on the beach, their walking hand in hand when the arrive at a pallet surrounded by roses and rose petals, Kaydence shakes her head, "What is all this for?"_

"_You." _

_She gets teary eyed, "Thank you." She starts to get a weird feeling she can't stand and has a flashback of Zander. She tries to shake it off and concentrate on Adam but he knows something's up and he's tired of being pushed away, he looks at her losing his temper, "KAYDENCE!! I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AWAY, YOU NEED TO LET ME IN!!" _

_She starts to break down, "ADAM, I CAN'T!!"_

_He lowers his tone, "Baby, I'm sorry," He sighs, "but you got to let me in." _

_She starts to cry, "I want to tell you but I don't know if I can." _

_Adam has tears in his eyes because he can't connect with her, he says, "If you can't tell me then it must mean we don't need to be together." _

_Kaydence shakes her head, biting down on her lip as she's crying and says, "Can we please just go home and talk?"_

_Adam says, "K, we can talk right here." because he knows once they go home she'll make another excuse not to tell him. She looks at him, "Fine, this is the best place to tell you anyways, I mean he took me from a beach so this the perfect place to tell you."_

_She goes on, crying going thorough every detail of the kidnapping when she gets to the hardest part for her to talk about the rape she starts to cry harder, "He handcuffed me to the bed by my hands and my feet…" crying "then he climbed on top me" she takes a deep breath , "he undressed me and had his way with me until he got off." _

_Adam breaks into a fit of rage, "I'll kill that sorry, MOTHER FUCKER!!" _

_He takes Kaydence into his arms comforting her, he feels all the pain she's feeling and says, "I promise you, he'll never hurt you ever again because I'll kill him." _

_A few weeks passed, Kaydence and Adam had became closer than ever and they began to focus their attention on the baby they would be having in about seven more months._


End file.
